Caught in the Middle
by yuinyan98
Summary: I never asked for any of this. I'm caught up in the midst of some predetermined fate. How do I end this great battle for good? Set in Skyward Sword. Rated T for language.
1. You Will Play a Role in a Great Destiny

**A/N: Some explanations are in order for this story.**

**First off, Shadow is an OC in this. He isn't Dark Link like he has been in my other fanfictions. He's just another Academy student...like Fledge or someone. **

**Second, I will try to stay true to at least some parts of the plot. Although it's nearly impossible...I'll do my best.**

**Sorry it takes so long to get going here. I was stuck for a while. **

**So that's it for now! Please read and review!  
-Yui**

* * *

It had been quite an eventful day for Link.

He'd found his missing Loftwing, which was a huge relief. He'd then gone on to win the Wing Ceremony- no simple task.

Link had then gotten to spend a little time with the headmaster's daughter, Zelda, after the race. He finished the rest of the ceremony with her, and they had gone out riding for a short, happy period of time.

But now...Zelda was gone.

She'd been swept off her bird and pulled into a funnel cloud, taken to who knows where.

Link, too, had fallen off his Loftwing, and passed out in midair. Luckily, his bird caught him and carried him back to the Academy.

He'd had a dream while he was unconscious. There was a strange girl, clad in blue and purple, calling out to him.

The dream had changed, depicting he and Zelda freefalling through the darkness. Link tried to reach out to her, but she was swallowed up by some kind of giant black monster.

Link found himself in his room, with Headmaster Gaepora watching over him, looking concerned.

Link tried to sit up, and immediately felt the aftereffects of being knocked unconscious. Grimacing, he put a hand to his forehead, trying to ease his headache.

The headmaster looked relieved that Link was awake. He explained to him that his Loftwing had carried his unconscious body back to the academy.

"But...where is my daughter?" Gaepora asked.

Link hung his head, not wanting to be the one to break the news. "She's gone," he said finally. "She was swallowed up...by a black tornado."

Gaepora considered this. "A black tornado, you say? That was no ordinary storm."

He turned away.

Link tried to get out of bed, but the headmaster discouraged him. "You must not push yourself," he said. "You're still recovering." He thought for a moment. "Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem...off?"

"She kept saying something...someone calling up to her from below..."

"I see. She was talking about the surface, then? And you...you've been having dreams about a 'great mission?' Interesting..."

The headmaster was quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Zelda, but as long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine.

"Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous."

Gaepora walked to the door, then turned back to Link. "Rest now. Zelda's out there somewhere, alive. I know it."

He turned and left.

Right after the headmaster's departure, Link noticed a peculiar voice coming from just down the hall. Despite Gaepora's instructions, he got up to investigate, slowly opening his door.

As soon as he left his room, he was immediately met by his best friend Shadow, who noticed something off about Link.

"Everything okay?" asked Shadow. I heard...about earlier..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link replied. But most of his attention was now turned to the blue-and-purple clad girl he had just noticed at the foot of the steps.

The same girl from his dream.

Shadow noticed Link was looking at something behind him. That was when he noticed the girl, too.

"Who's that?" Shadow asked.

"Not sure..." Link told him. "But I feel like...I'm supposed to follow her."

Shadow decided it wasn't his business and let Link be.

Link ran to meet the girl, but she flew away just before he could get to her.

He followed her in this manner, all along the side of the island, until they reached the Statue of the Goddess.

She passed through a symbol on a wall at the base of the statue, creating an opening which would allow Link to pass.

The room had a tall ceiling, with symbols all over the walls. In the middle of the room, a sword had been thrust into a pedestal. Link cautiously approached the blade.

An orb of light shot out of the hilt, taking the shape of the mysterious girl he had followed.

"The one chosen by my creator," the girl said, in a forgotten language that was rarely spoken by the inhabitants of Skyloft. "I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."


	2. A Prophecy is Fulfilled

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation."

Link stared in wonder at the strange girl before him.

She continued. "Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in the great destiny that it is your burden to carry."

Fi angled her body towards the sword. "Come, Link," she instructed. "You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

Link stood there for a moment, confused.

Fi began to explain. "The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension. To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information.

"My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

Link's worst fear had been relieved. Zelda was safe after all.

Fi continued. "And the spirit maiden...the one you call Zelda...is another chosen one fated to be a part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you go out to search for her."

Fi noticed Link's expression. "Does that information invigorate you?" she asked. "Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Link obliged, making his way to the pedestal. Fi stopped him.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Link cautiously gripped the hilt, tugging the blade out of its pedestal. He lifted it into the air, the light catching the surface.

The blade lit up with a purple glow.

Fi hovered over him. She addressed Link. "Recognition complete, Master...Link...My master.

Link heard Headmaster Gaepora call to him. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure," he said. "Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold that the youth of legend would one day appear.

"It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words...'When the light of the goddess' sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred.'"

The headmaster approached Link. "It started days ago," he told him. "The sword that I've kept secret all these years...it began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I thought I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes...'The youth will be guided by one born of the blade- one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable.'"

"Ah yes, the oral tradition," chimed Fi. "One of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."

She continued. "'The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess' chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below...and united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

This stirred a memory of earlier that day. Link remembered Zelda telling him something about her father's old texts saying something about the surface.

"Master," Fi said, breaking Link's train of thought, "you must embark on a journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only then that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, Zelda."

Link had made up his mind. He would save Zelda...whatever it takes.

"This is no easy task, Link," advised the headmaster. "The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it, you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Fi produced a strange object out of her cloak. It was a tablet, inlaid with a large emerald. "This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below," she told Link. "Take it and place it within the altar behind me."

Link took the tablet, marveling at it.

"Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."

Link raised his sword, charging it up, and struck the crest in front of him. This made a small altar appear, with a place to insert the newly acquired Emerald Tablet. Link put it into place.

Outside, a beam of green light shot out from the goddess statue, breaking through the cloud barrier with a column of light.


	3. Heeding the Call of Destiny

"Master Link, it is done," Fi informed him. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated your world from the world below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. You may summon me whenever you require my assistance."

Fi gracefully disappeared back into the blessed blade.

"Link, listen a moment," Gaepora said. "The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think, if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link. Especially down there...But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me. What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

"I promise, sir," Link said firmly. "Whatever it takes."

"You do your people proud, Link," said the headmaster, shaking Link's hand with a firm grip.

He stepped away. "Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for both of us, hasn't it?"

Gaepora looked Link up and down. "You have a great journey before you, and those clothes...they don't look up to the task. The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. A uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go."

"I will," agreed Link.

Link had returned to his room, donning his new uniform. The ensemble consisted of a green tunic and a matching cap, with chain mail underneath. There was also a pair of loose-fitting trousers, and sturdy brown boots.

He pulled on the finishing touch, a pair of brown fingerless leather gloves.

"That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year," Gaepora told him. "To be honest, I've had my doubts about the color. But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting color for you. It's as though you were born to wear it. Take care on your journey, and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead. I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts. You are always welcome to stop by if you have any questions. You and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both."

"Thank you, sir," said Link, as the headmaster left his room.

* * *

Link knew that timing was crucial to a mission this important, so he decided to set off the the bazaar as soon as he could. He ran into Pipit upstairs, who assured him Zelda would return if they kept waiting.

_Like hell she will,_ mumbled Link under his breath. _Pipit, you're a good kid, but sometimes, you're a complete idiot. _

He pushed open the door leading the the roof of the Academy.

Link was surprised to find Shadow, hanging around the back doors.

Shadow raised his head, noticing Link's uniform. "What's with the new getup?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"It's a knight uniform," Link explained. "For winning the race."

"Oh, that's right," Shadow said. "I never did get the chance to properly congratulate you."

"Thanks," said Link, laughing a little.

"So, what was up with that girl last night?" Shadow asked.

"Oh...that was Fi," Link said, and began to explain the events of the previous night.

* * *

"So, you're the goddess' chosen hero?" Shadow asked, seeming extremely surprised.

"It would seem so," answered Link. "I have to go to the surface. It's a dangerous mission...I'm not sure I'm ready..."

"I'll go with you," offered Shadow.

Link looked at his friend. "Shadow...I can't let you do that. I don't want to put your life at risk too."

"I'm serious," Shadow said, firmly. "I want to help you."

"It's not your destiny."

"To hell with destiny," Shadow told Link. "We've both been cooped up on this island our whole life. You think I don't want to do something interesting too?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because you tagged along with me, okay?" Link said. "I appreciate your offer...but I'm sorry. You can't come with me. Just stay here. Be safe. I'll be back soon...I hope."

He left Shadow standing there, looking a little fed up.

He means well, but he doesn't understand it's not his role to play, thought Link.

He headed to the bazaar to buy a potion, but not before Instructor Owlan stopped him to give him a basic wooden shield.

Now that he was fully equipped, Link was ready to begin his quest.


	4. The Sealed Grounds

**A/N: You'll notice how I sometimes voice my opinions of the game through this story. See if you can find some of them. **

* * *

Link dove off one of the island's many platforms, free falling through the sky. He whistled to his Loftwing, who swooped under him and caught Link on its back.

Link searched for the green beacon, guiding his bird towards it. As soon as they flew over the cloud rift, he dove off his Loftwing, through the clouds.

There was a moment, during his freefall, that Link realized his chances of landing safely were very slim. He panicked for a minute before remembering the sailcloth he'd received from Zelda after the Wing Ceremony.

_It just might work, _he thought.

As he neared the ground, Link prepared himself. He whipped out the cloth just in time, slowing him down and allowing him to float the rest of the way down to the surface.

Link took in his surroundings. He was standing on green grass, not unlike that of Skyloft. Brightly colored birds- a much smaller variety than he was used to- fluttered around the area.

He walked a short distance up the path, before being informed by Fi that this place was known as the Sealed Grounds.

There was a fence around the ledge he was standing on, but it appeared to drop off farther down the way. Link made his way to the edge, but two grotesque-looking plants- Deku Babas, if he remembered correctly- sprouted out of the ground, blocking the way. He handled each with a simple sword slash, and jumped off the ledge.

There was a large, elaborately carved door ahead of him. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Fi returned, telling Link that- as he had already figured out- the door was sealed by a powerful force.

Link stepped back, turning to look at the ground below. It appeared to drop off in a series of steep cliffs. Upon closer examination, the cliff was a huge spiral, reaching from the bottom of the pit to the top.

There was a peculiar object stuck in the ground at the very center of the pit. Link stepped a little closer to the edge, trying to get a better look.

He suddenly had a vision of the monster from his dream climbing out of the pit.

The vision brought on an intense, splitting headache. Link pressed a hand to his forehead to try to dull the pain.

Once everything returned to normal, Link decided to investigate the strange object at the center of the pit. Jumping off the nearest ledge, he hit the ground with a jarring impact.

Link winced in pain. "Guess I need my sailcloth for that big of a jump," he muttered.

It just happened to be at that moment that Fi decided it would be a good idea to tell him he needed his sailcloth for high falls.

_Better late than never,_ he thought sarcastically.

Once Link made his way to the bottom, he made his way to the strange stone pillar buried in the ground. There seemed to be a strange aura emanating from it. As he got closer, a voice spoke to him from the pillar, telling him to raise his sword skyward against the evil force inside and unleash its power. Curiously, Link raised his sword, and hit the stone with a blast of energy.

Something changed in the pit. Link had noticed, on his way down, that there were several holes in the ground. Those holes had turned into air geysers, blowing gusts of wind straight up.

Fi suggested that these geysers would somehow be related to Link's sailcloth. Standing over one, Link opened up the cloth, and, sure enough, he was sent spiraling up to a higher ledge.

Link continued this until he once again reached the door that had been sealed shut. Fi chimed in, telling him that the door was no longer closed. He pushed open the door.

Inside, there was an old woman sitting in the back of the large, open temple. She seemed to acknowledge that Link had been sent by the goddess.

The woman informed Link that he and Zelda were intertwined in a fate that had been determined before either of them were born, but there were dark forces interfering with their destiny.

After a brief conversation, the woman instructed Link to go to a place called Faron Woods. She also told him to take the contents of a nearby chest with him, as it would help him on his journey.

The chest had a bottle filled with a purple liquid- Revitalizing Potion, which would repair his shield and heal some minor injuries.

He pocketed the bottle and set out for Faron Woods.


End file.
